


On The Job

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Time Travel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Robbie and Daisy have plans for Valentine's day, hoping there's no robot/alien/time travel/mystical or other emergency that calls either of them away.





	On The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Quakerider Valentines Day Prompt #16: "I know we had a date tonight but I got called in for work."

"Are you really going to wear that same jacket to your date?" Gabe was grinning and blocking the door to Robbie's bedroom as he got ready.

Robbie shot him a glare through the mirror. "What's it matter to you what I wear on a date, kid?"

His little brother shrugged and maneuvered his wheelchair back out of the doorway as Robbie moved to exit his own room. "I mean, I actually kinda like this chica, maybe don't scare her away with your whole street-racer-bad-boy thing?"

"Pretty sure if we haven't scared her away yet, my jacket isn't going to do it." Robbie rolled his eyes, checking his phone for the time. Of course he was ready early. "Besides, we both tried, and she's still here. Time to face the fact that we're stuck with her."

"Look who's starting to catch on!"

"Shut up." Robbie settled on the couch to watch a car show while he waited and Gabe returned to his homework. He checked his phone every few minutes. As long as they made it to 19:00, SHIELD should leave them be. Seven PM. That's what Daisy had said. It was getting close.

"Checking your phone isn't going to make the time move any faster," Gabe muttered without even looking up from his textbooks.

Robbie pocketed his phone again, huffing a little and clenching his jaw and glowering. "'s a shame I can't portal through time."

"What was that? You were mumbling."

"Nothing."

Gabe glanced up from his books to smirk at his big brother. "It almost sounded like you _don't_ resent being a superhero for a second. That can't be right. You're always too miserable for that." He laughed as Robbie chucked a pillow at him, catching it and tossing it back on the couch. "Oi! I'm just saying! Now let me study before I fail and you're stuck with me forever."

"Creo que no, pobrecito. You don't get to blame bad test scores on me," Robbie rolled his eyes at his little brother yet again. "As if you'd ever fail a class."

"Who's failing a class? Gabe do I have to kick your ass?" Daisy's voice came from the other room. Both the Reyes boys' faces lit up at the sound. Naturally, she had let herself in. Gabe had given her a key when Robbie had left to dispose of the Darkhold what felt like a lifetime ago. She rounded the corner before Robbie could even get off the couch.

His brother had made a big deal about his jacket for no reason. Daisy was wearing dark jeans and heels, with a low cut top that showed off just enough. Ironically, if they went street racing, she'd fit right in. He almost felt like telling Gabe that, just because. She was gorgeous and she knew it - she didn't need to dress up.

His little brother grinned at her. "Nah, I'm just giving Robbie shit. For someone who's pretty much immortal, he sure is impatient."

Robbie groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, and his ears were more flushed than he was willing to admit as he crossed the room to stand next to her. "I wasn't being impatient. I was checking to make sure SHIELD didn't call her in."

Gabe shrugged, giving Daisy a knowing look. She pursed her lips and raised her brows in her trademark mischievous expression. "I mean, it's not like work hasn't made one or both of us bail on a date before. But what catastrophe could possibly happen on Valentine's Day?" She gave him a cheeky grin, knowing she was tempting fate and he hated it.

Robbie closed his eyes in exasperation, sighing. "Ay dios mio. Why? Why do you say things like that? You know full well your phone's going to ring in fifteen minutes now."

Grinning, she grabbed his sleeve and tugged him toward the door. "Then I guess we better get going!"

"I guess we're leaving." He turned to Gabe, "Hasta luego, hermano. Don't stay up too late studying."

Gabe waved him off dismissively, not really looking up from his textbooks. "Bye guys, have fun storming the castle!"

Daisy rolled her eyes as she tugged at Robbie's sleeve again, trying to pull him out the door. "So where are we going, hot stuff?"

He grabbed his keys off the counter, flipping them into his hand before he pocketed them. Old habits die hard, or something like that. "You'll just have to wait and see. I'm not telling you all my plans just to have you jinx them some more."

She pouted, pushing the door open and walking backwards toward his Charger. "You're no fun."

He raised his brows, debating whether to take the bait. "I think we both know that's not true." He locked the door behind him and turned to see her leaning against Lucy. It was honestly one of his favorite sights. If he wasn't a lost cause before, Daisy Johnson sure as hell made sure he was now. He shook his head at her, making his way over to his car. "Excuse me, Agent Johnson, I think you're in my way." He settled his hands on her hips, tugging her into leaning on him instead of his Charger.

She gave him a coy smirk. "Is that so? I thought maybe you'd let me drive her this time." She kissed him sweetly, but he could feel the smile on her lips and he put his hand in his pocket just in time to cover his keys before she could grab them. "Oh come on!" She glared at him in mock disappointment, crossing her arms with a huff.

Robbie kissed her on the cheek, opening his door. "Come on, Dais. Let's go get some food." She rolled her eyes at him, but she still climbed in the car, sliding over just far enough to be right next to him.  
  


* * *

Listening to Robbie carry on a full Spanish conversation with the owner of the food truck was _way_ hotter than it should have been. The guy could make some amazing Mexican food but he couldn't speak any English and it was pretty clear the Reyes boys were regulars at this food truck. She caught Gabe's name and escuela and a couple other words she was starting to pick up from her time around Robbie and Gabe and Mack and Elena. Honestly, she was a little ashamed it was taking her this long. Whatever. They could talk for as long as they wanted. The tacos were _so good._ She was in heaven, definitely. Sitting next to Robbie on the hood of the Charger eating tacos on a world that she was afraid she might never see again, that sometimes she still destroyed in her nightmares, no this was perfect.

"Hey, you good?"

"Hm?" She turned to Robbie, surprised she had somehow missed the food truck owner leaving. "Oh yeah, I'm great. This is fantastic!" She took another bite of her food to emphasize.

He huffed out a small laugh at her, a faint smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She hummed in response, really glad that her phone was quiet for once. Maybe fate was on their side this time.

She finished every bite and crumpled up the napkins in little balls, tossing them in the air. She nudged Robbie with a smirk. "Wanna see what I do when I'm _really_ bored?" Without waiting for his answer, she caught all the napkins in a light resonance, holding them in place in midair over her outstretched hand. Daisy closed her eyes and felt the little paper balls vibrate, hearing them hum, and added some harmonies to their natural songs, and they twisted in individual orbits, each according to their own frequency.

Robbie watched with a small smile on his lips. "Pretty damn impressive, cariña." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and let the napkins fall into her hand. "So any other plans for our super-secret-date? Or just really great Mexican food?"

"No I definitely have more plans. Just taking it slow to see if you're going to have to dash away at any moment." Robbie slid off the hood of his car, stepping in front of her and offering his hand.

Daisy rolled her eyes and hopped off, practically crashing into him, and cheekily deposited the paper balls into his hand with a crooked grin. "Where to now?" He shook his head, about to answer, when her phone beeped. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Her breath caught. That was never a good sign. On her screen read one word.

_Lighthouse._

Everything in her sank. So much for changing the future. The hair on the back of her neck rose and there was a slight tingling in her hands as she could sense it before it hit. The ground beneath them shook ever so slightly. Not enough to scare LA natives, but enough to worry the two SHIELD agents who knew what was coming.

Robbie covered the fist she hadn't realized she was making. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He gave her a quick smile. "Listen, um, I know we had a date tonight, but I have to go to work. Gotta save the world and all that."

Daisy laughed lightly, shaking her head. She looped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. When she pulled away, resting her forehead against his, she seemed far away and sad. "Guess we better get going. We've got a whole planet to try and save."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... Didn't mean for it to get so dark....


End file.
